


天鹅绒金矿 4

by Erika_Fuji



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erika_Fuji/pseuds/Erika_Fuji
Relationships: Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 6





	天鹅绒金矿 4

车震预警 三观不正

正文

李东海做完这件事之后就坐回座位闭上眼睛等死，也不知道车子接下来朝的哪个方向拐弯，他花了好大意志力才控制住自己没有用双手捂脸。你都在干些什么啊李东海，还嫌自己差点死掉的次数不够多吗？？

因为他一直紧闭双眼，也就没看到驾驶位上的李赫宰表情可怕得像是要吃掉眼前的方向盘。那个吻是湿润的，没有任何技巧，混着李东海身上祖马龙的果香和一丝血腥气，但是足够让李赫宰一把火从下面一路烧到小腹恨不得现在就把车停路边然后把李东海给扒了。

李赫宰不明白，可能是真像朴正洙经常说的那样，平日里看起来越冷静理智的人变态起来越可怕。他不明白为什么自己见过那么多蛊惑人心的美丽叛徒都还能心无旁骛地直接处决，为什么每次见到这个李东海之后不超过一个小时，他就需要调动全身的细胞去控制自己不发狂。

按照李赫宰之前的行事风格，他觉得这个仗着雇主溺爱、某些方面非常傻白甜、灰头发不知道在哪染的、站哪都像块活靶子的低等安保人员早就应该在自己手里死了不知道多少次了。

但是这个小保安可能自己也有过人之处，体力欠佳状态单挑了十几个人，活着从DT太子党的追杀中逃出来。现在为了不被中途抛下，竟然敢和李赫宰接吻？？李赫宰决定认为这个保安只是装的单纯无脑，其实是情场老手玩弄他人于股掌之间。想到这里，他把车开的更快了。

“你你别再加速了……”副驾驶上的人在心中斗争半天还是小声说了出来，“想吐…”

李赫宰在路边停下。李东海害怕只有自己下了车李赫宰就会把自己丢下直接把车开走，说什么也要李赫宰和他一起下车。鉴定师叹了口气打开车门走下去，把刚刚认为李东海是装傻装单纯的结论从大脑中完全否定掉。

李东海干呕了一会啥也吐不出来，仔细想了想几乎一整天都没吃东西，能吐出来才怪。倒是生理性眼泪像不限量自助餐一样流了一脸。

李赫宰手插口袋站在停车线边看着这个人颤抖着干呕了一会后站了起来，表情衰得就像刚刚被柏油路揍过一样。天已经全黑了，路边百货超市温暖的灯光把李东海照的就像卖火柴的小女孩一样可怜：刘海湿透了垂在额前，眼睛通红，衬衫扣子开了一个，随着喘息的胸口起伏，布料时不时变得紧绷，衣服也全都汗湿了，透出常年健身塑造的胸脯形状和肌肤的颜色，还有脖子上红红的、李赫宰自己昨天留下的痕迹。

李赫宰觉得自己不能再往下看了，他一把抓住李东海的胳膊连拖带塞进了911不甚宽敞的后排。“你干什么！”李东海又懵了，刚刚自己也没做啥激怒对方的事啊，明明委屈的是自己。

911墨绿色的皮革内饰在路灯光下反射着蟒蛇一般的纹路，没等李东海坐稳，后脑勺就被固定住，一个比先前那个毫无技术的吻成熟多的、极具侵略性的吻直接让他整个人被摁在了后座上。李赫宰也像蛇吐着沾满毒液的信子一样不给猎物留下任何反抗的机会，入侵的舌尖掠过上颚的时候，对方惊慌失措不知道该怎么应对，只能让唾液顺着嘴角流下。

李赫宰突然停下，从李东海身上直起身子，拿出手机调成录音模式，然后把手机扔到前排座椅上。“李东海，”他字句清晰地喊出名字，身下的人一愣，“或者说是tigris，现在处于无主状态，你被朴氏集团李赫宰雇佣成为私人保镖，你接受吗？”

李东海被吻懵了，他没遇到过这种情况，也不知道该怎么应对，如果是两个人在靶场上比赛，哪把枪更适合什么距离的射击之类的问题，他可能会擅长许多。眼前这个人又露出了要把人吃掉一样的表情。  
“我接受…！我接受还不行吗……”明明端掉DT的时候你手下打手多到能组合唱团，明明这几次遇到我都被你给先控制了，到底是谁保护谁啊。

眼前这个男人盯着自己看了看，又露出了令人不解的表情，“我说过你的态度有问题对吧……”  
想到上一次李赫宰说出这句话之后自己被迫做了什么，李东海马上摆摆手补充道，“您只要别把我丢下！您您您让我干啥都行……”

说到一半他就后悔了，李赫宰提着他的下巴，看起来好像比刚才满意了很多，“那现在吻我。”

李东海绝望地皱着眉，闭上眼睛，吻向自己的新雇主。他知道他要表现出自己的态度，不能再像之前那个如同高二男生吻学妹一样直白的吻那样。他尝试去吸吮对方的嘴唇，这是他从来没做过的事情，却在启齿的一瞬间被对方用舌头堵住。

车内密闭的空间将吸吮声和口水声无限放大，车窗外一直有行人路过，虽然车内光线更弱而且有深色车膜的遮挡，但是这种羞耻感实在是过于刻骨。

“把录音关了……”虽然是命令的口吻，但是听起来就像是哀求一样。

李东海不知道的是，不管他是大声发火让李赫宰把录音关了，还是这样可怜兮兮地求他把录音关了，结果都是一样，被褪掉西装裤，身上那件快要烂掉的衬衫彻底报废。

屁股和后腰直接接触皮革的感觉让李东海打了个寒战，“求求你，别在这里，别在车子上嗯……你想回家弄什么都可以……”真的不能再说这种透支未来保卫现在的话了，李东海这样警告自己。

“可是我不想回家做。”看来那种话说了也没什么效果。李赫宰的语气就像在陈述什么理所应当的事实一样，“你要是不配合，我现在反悔，把这样的你丢下车也可以。”

刚签约的私人保镖果然被这句话吓到快哭，他拼命忍住羞耻的眼泪，红着脸配合着将自己的双腿分开的样子，让李赫宰看了都有点反思刚刚话是不是说太重了。但他不能表现出心疼，好不容易树立起来的威信怎能说丢就丢。

有了昨晚的经历，今天的扩张没有那么痛苦，李赫宰低头在对方还未消肿的胸前留下新的齿痕。后者压抑不住的喘息声从牙缝中漏出，虽然知道保时捷的隔音效果肯定不用怀疑，但是理智告诉李东海，这样的自己太糟糕了。

直到最后自己被迫做出奇怪的姿势，后穴被雇主的性/器填满，前面在对方的抚摸下临近发泄却被男人控制着不许射，自己哭喊着哀求他让自己释放，并且在模模糊糊中被逼答应了一些看起来不那么符合劳动法的条件的时候，李东海意识到，仅仅两天，李赫宰这个人就让自己做出了不知道多少件“从未有过”的事情，而自己原有的标准只是被一次次冲破，变得越来越糟糕罢了。

可能这才是弱肉强食的地下世界的真实情况，之前的经历太顺利了，让李东海在升到那个高度之后还没准备好和这个高度相符合的围栏和护具，就赤身裸体从高处跌下来摔了个皮开肉绽。

今天李赫宰及时控制住了自己，只做了一次就回到驾驶座，擦了擦西装下摆沾到的对方的精液，像啥都没发生一样继续开车。只不过乘客可能没有察觉到，他开车的节奏刻意比先前放缓了许多。

乘客躺在后座早就累到没了脾气，胳膊的刀伤还隐隐作痛，衣服也没了，体内还有他不想提及的黏黏糊糊的液体，这样狼狈不堪的情况让他知道就算李赫宰再怎么没良心，也没法直接把他丢下车了，李赫宰至少还是会顾及他自己的名声的吧。

车内的腥味让李东海又忍不住干呕，李赫宰摁下车窗，湾区咸味的海风吹进来。李东海又开始想哭，明明前些日子的自己，在这里独闯湾区二把手的别墅，成绩干净利落，让比自己资历老得多的前辈们都嫉妒得要死。现在的自己，被逼接受霸王条款，成了一个不知道什么时候就要把自己上了的、武力值可能比自己还好的男人的私人保镖，虽然说干他们这行的就是活着第一，谁出钱多认谁，但是李东海觉得，这钱挣的太苦了，他宁愿早些时候选择躲石油富豪的车库里苟一晚上。

后视镜里看见在后排躺着的那个人眼圈红红，表情十分委屈，李赫宰叹了口气，  
“快到了，你晚饭想吃点什么，我帮你去买，得吃护胃的。”为什么自己要这么在意他的情绪，李赫宰今天第二次觉得自己不对劲。


End file.
